


Never Say Never

by hawkeyedpeas (pandacowhipster)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacowhipster/pseuds/hawkeyedpeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t believe Cisco's kissed everybody here,” Barry says.<br/>“Everybody ‘cept you,” Wally points out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Say Never

“Okay,” Jax says, “never have I ever... gotten blackout drunk.”

There’s a collective groan as half the circle takes a drink. Personally, Barry’s never actually gotten all the way to blacking out, though given whatever’s in the serum Caitlin provided to counteract his metabolism, he might tonight. They’re all at Joe’s house while he’s out of town overnight working a case. Iris had suggested they call up some friends for a party like old times--or new times in Wally’s case. Cisco, Caitlin, Linda, Kendra and Jax had heeded the call, a few drinks in and they’ve all somehow made the very mature decision to play high school party games.

“Never have I ever,” Caitlin says, looking right at Cisco, “been attracted to my own doppelganger.”

“I told you that in confidence,” Cisco says, narrowing his eyes, but he drinks.

Barry raises an eyebrow, “Reverb? For real?”

“It’s not my fault my evil twin is fine,” Cisco says.

“Heard that,” Linda says, leaning over to clink her plastic cup against his before taking a drink.

“He tried to kill me,” Barry insists.

Cisco rolls his eyes, “only a little bit, besides, it’s not like I married him. You know what, never have I ever time traveled.”

“Boo,” Kendra says as she, Barry, and Jax all drink. She smirks, “never have I ever caused a sonic boom.”

“Oh that’s how it is?” Barry says before drinking, “never have I ever kissed Cisco.”

She sticks out her tongue at him and drinks. So does Caitlin ...and Linda ...and everyone else.

Barry looks around in confusion, “wait, what?”

Cisco grins a mile wide, “don’t hate the player.”

“Okay but, I need some explanations.”

Linda shrugs, “I went to kiss him on the cheek one time, he turned his head, there was accidental lip contact.”

Barry nods, that’s much more in line with his perception of Cisco.

Jax crosses his arms, “I don’t kiss and tell.”

Wally scoffs, “shit, I do and it was fun. And then it was fun a few more times after that.”

“Wow,” Iris says, “anyway, remember when Cisco was helping me go undercover for a story at a club? I saw someone I knew, didn’t wanna get made, so we made out.”

Kendra laughs, “very covert.”

“Hey, he’s a good kisser,” Iris says.

“Right?” Kendra says, making Cisco blush, “what about you Caitlin?”

“Oh no,” Caitlin says, “there was alcohol and just… no.”

“Yeah, we don’t speak of it,” Cisco says, shaking his head almost fearfully.

“I still can’t believe you’ve kissed everybody here,” Barry says.

“Everybody ‘cept you,” Wally points out. “My turn, never have I ever been hit on by a supervillain.”

“Oh come on,” Kendra says before they all drink in unison.

\--

It’s not even a big deal, really, but it does kind of bother Barry. After all, he’s Cisco’s best friend, they spend all this time together so how is it that not only is he the only one in their social circle who hasn’t kissed Cisco, but also he didn’t know all this kissing was going on in the first place? Why wouldn’t Cisco tell him? Does he think Barry would judge him? I that why he hasn’t kissed Barry? Does he just not want to at all?

Barry’s shaken from his increasingly frustrated thoughts by Iris walking into the kitchen with a trash bag.

“Everyone’s still out cold in there,” she jerks a thumb toward the living room where all their friends were sleeping it off, “including Wally who should be helping us clean up.”

“Would you kiss me?” He blurts out.

Iris stops in her tracks and stares at him, “...are you still drunk?”

“Oh my god, no,” Barry says, realizing what it sounded like, “I just meant like hypothetically, would you say I’m, like, a kissable person?”

Iris arches an eyebrow, “I guess?”

Barry groans and puts his head in his hands, “sorry, I’m being an idiot.”

“You gonna tell me what this is about?”

Barry looks up, “don’t laugh.”

Iris makes an X with her fingers over her heart.

“It’s just… you guys were all talking about kissing Cisco and I dunno, I was wondering why he hasn’t kissed me, like… we’re friends.”

Iris shrugs, “well it’s not like you’re kissing any of your other friends.”

“But he is,” Barry insists. “I didn’t even know he likes guys… I mean, I didn’t know for sure if he was straight either, but still. You think he just doesn’t find me attractive? I mean sure, I’m not as cute as Wally, but I think I’m  _ decent  _ looking. Am I not?”

“Please chill,” Iris says, looking deeply concerned. “Why don’t you just ask him out if you wanna kiss him so bad.”

“I don’t-- I’m not--” Barry stammers, “I don’t wanna kiss Cisco, I just wanna know why he won’t kiss me.”

Iris crosses her arms, “do you hear yourself right now?”

“He’s my best friend,” Barry insists.

“Didn’t stop you with me,” Iris counters. “Maybe you never considered your feelings for him before because you didn’t think he was into guys so it wasn’t an option. Now it is.”

“Unless he isn’t interested,” Barry points out. The last thing he wants to do is screw things up with Cisco, he doesn’t know what he’d do if they weren’t friends.

“Hey, we survived,” Iris says.

Barry smiles, “well we can’t hold everyone up to the Iris West standard.”

“True, I am pretty great,” Iris says, making a show of preening. Her expression softens, “but so is Cisco. I honestly think you have a shot, you should go for it.”

“Thanks, Iris.”

She waves him off, “it’s what I’m here for.”

\--

It takes a few weeks for Barry to work up his nerve--he’s been receiving more and more judgmental side-eyes from Iris all the while. He sees his chance, though, one night after a movie marathon.

Joe and Wally have already gone up to bed so it’s just Barry seeing Cisco out.

“You sure you don’t want me to run you home? It’s kinda late.”

“Nah,” Cisco says, “then I’d have to rely on you to get me to work in the morning and you are chronically late, dude.”

“That’s messed up,” Barry says.

“Hey, I keep it real,” Cisco says, going up on his toes to hug Barry.

Barry just goes for it and kisses Cisco on the cheek before they separate.

Cisco pulls back, but keeps his hands on Barry’s shoulders, “did you just--”

“Sorry,” Barry blurts out.

“It’s fine,” Cisco says, looking decidedly not fine, “I just, uh, I didn’t know we were at the European kiss level of bromance.”

Barry’s heart sinks at the word, he bites his lip, “yeah, that wasn’t entirely European.”

“What?”

“I just--after I found out you kissed everyone but me, I just thought you should know you could ...if you wanted? I mean--I don’t know how serious you and Wally are, God, I’m totally out of line right now, I’m so sorry.”

Cisco squeezes his shoulders, “relax, nothing’s going on with Wally, you’re not homewrecking your bro.”

“Oh,” Barry says, a fraction of his anxiety easing, “okay, good.”

“As for the other part,” Cisco says ducking his head, “I might’ve avoided kissing you because… I wouldn’t want it to just be casual.”

Barry perks up, “for real?”

“Kissing you would mean more than kissing someone else… because you’re you, Bear.”

He says it like it’s obvious but it’s a surprise to Barry, he’d gotten so worked up assuming there was something about him Cisco didn’t like that he didn’t consider any evidence to the contrary.

“It’d mean something to me too,” Barry admits.

Cisco smiles, “so how about it?”

“Huh?”

“Dude, kiss me already.”

“Oh, right,” Barry says and does as he’s told.

Iris was right, Cisco is a good kisser, not that Barry’s kissed a ton of people or anything but he feels like it’s safe to say kissing Cisco is kind of perfect. The only thing better, he realizes, is that he can do this whenever he wants now.

Unfortunately the moment’s broken when he hears someone clear their throat.

He jumps back from Cisco, fully ready to offer Joe an explanation, but it’s Wally standing on the stairs raising an eyebrow at them.

“I’d tell you to get a room, but our bedrooms are next to each other and I so don’t wanna hear that.”

Barry’s face colors but Cisco just laughs.

“Jealous, bro?”

“Please,” Wally crosses his arms, “I just can’t believe me and Barry have the same taste.”

“And I can’t believe I’ve macked on an entire generation of West-Allens.”

“You did what now?” Joe calls from upstairs.

“And that’s my cue to leave,” Cisco says, slightly panicked, making a beeline for the door. He stops just before he’s outside and pulls Barry in for another kiss that leaves his knees weak, “I’ll text you.”

Barry waves goodbye absently, slightly dazed.

Wally claps a hand on his shoulder, “welcome to the club.”

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [tumblr](http://queeraang.tumblr.com/)


End file.
